Stable and some radioisotope labeled compounds have been synthesized to support other laboratory projects. Structural analogues of 1-methyl-4-phenyl-1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridine were prepared, as well as 14C6(phenyl)-MPTP. The synthesis and purification of 13C6(phenyl)-norepinephrine from guaiacol has been completed.